


[Interlude] Long Night

by TruebornAlpha



Series: Homeward Bound [20]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Barebacking, Bath Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Stiles, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Porn, Porn Without Plot, Sexual Humor, Teen Wolf AU, Top Scott, Top Scott McCall, lots and lots of sexy times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 18:02:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1827292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TruebornAlpha/pseuds/TruebornAlpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set sometime after the events of Homecoming when life returns to normal. Detective Stilinski has a long rough day and Scott welcomes him home in all the best ways. Which tend to involve lots of sex. Hmmhmm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Interlude] Long Night

Stiles was late. The text he sent three hours ago seemed overly optimistic. ‘Don’t wait up,’ it’d read, but he’d spent every minute since he’d sent it wishing that Scott ignored his self-indulgent drivel. What he wanted to say was ‘Wait up. Wait for me. Make me dinner. Do that thing with your stupid face that makes me smile every single time. Then make me more dinner.’

It was one of those days, the ones that didn’t end even after you went home.

Stiles had never been good at separating his professional and private lives. Fuck, the entire reason he had a career was because of his private life. Now he wished he was though, and it wasn’t just because Roscoe 2.0 was way too quiet as he pulled into his parking lot. (How did people drive like this? Seriously). 

He’d probably forgotten something at work, like maybe his stomach and the ability to function like a human being. He climbed the stairs to their home with heavy feet and slammed the door a little too loud, but - yeah.

____

If it had been anywhere else, the quiet darkness of the apartment might have crawled under his skin. He’d spent too many days, years alone waiting to be summoned, but this was home. The walls didn’t keep him in, they kept the world out. The silence didn’t hold him down, it comforted him. He was safe, sprawled on their bed with their scent strong in clean sheets. Even alone, he never felt like he was, not with all the tiny little reminders of him. Of _them_.

Scott had tried to stay awake, the DVR was full of things they’d missed and the fridge was stocked with cold beer and chilled chicken he’d picked up on the way home. Something simple and easy to make that could be eaten cold if Stiles was too late. He’d only meant to close his eyes for a minute, curled on top of the bed with his face pressed into Stiles’s pillow, but the room was warm and it wasn’t long until he succumbed.

The sound of a door closing startled him from his doze and Scott flailed, putting a hand to his chest to ease the racing of his heart. It was too easy to surprise him these days, he was all too aware of how jumpy he was and embarrassed at his reaction. He just couldn’t shake the feeling that something terrible was going to happen. No matter how safe it felt or how happy they were, there was always something hiding right around the corner to try and tear it all down again. Even in the safety of his own home, Scott never felt like he could let down his guard.

The wolf yawned and stretched until his spine cracked, rubbing a hand across the exposed skin of his stomach before slipping barefoot from the bed and out into the apartment. “Hey…what time is it?”

____

With ruffled hair, pajamas hanging far too low, and dried drool on his jaw, Scott looked like every temptation Stiles had ever wanted to surrender to wrapped in every prize he’d ever hoped to win. In that moment, he was just so grateful to know Scott, grateful that his best friend existed, and fuck there were some things that Stiles would never be able to say out loud.

He still pulled Scott into a kiss before he could think about taking off his shoes. They’d probably have a discussion about that later. Stiles didn’t care. His hands were in Scott’s hair, and he was too busy licking his way into his wolf’s mouth, claiming without invitation or permission. 

Stiles was panting when he pulled away, but his world had stopped threatening to fall to pieces. He buried his face in Scott’s throat and inhaled deeply. This was where he should have spent the night. The rest of the world should have taken care of itself.

Stiles still smelled like ash and dust, and everything he wished he could leave at work. “Late… It’s late, but I wanna take a bath, and I wanna take you with me.”

____

Scott gave a low moan, wrapping his body around the human with a pleased, tired smile. This was the perfect way to wake up. He breathed in the scent of sweat and ash, always forgetting how dangerous Stiles’s job really was. His love was a human, trained and armed, but still human who went up against the deadliest rabid lycanthropes out there. Scott knew, he counted himself among that number. If he thought too hard about the fact Stiles might one day never come home again…no. Not tonight. There’d been enough worry and loss, tonight Stiles was home and back in his arms where he belonged.

“Let me take care of you.”

He laced his fingers with Stiles and tugged, pulling him along to the bathroom. He took a moment to run the water before turning back to his human with a smile. After such a long day, Stiles deserved a little worshiping and Scott was more than eager to volunteer. He kissed his love chastely, fingers skillfully skipping down the buttons of Stiles’s shirt and running his hands down the human’s chest. Scott knew the detective hated when he stole pain, but he couldn’t help but pull a little of the days aches into his fingertips, just enough to relax him.

____

Unabashed relief coursed through him, and Stiles didn’t stop the way gratitude rewrote his features. It was Scott. Scott would take care of everything. Scott was still here. 

He stayed too close the entire time, always a fraction of an inch away from bumping into his partner. He wasn’t entirely sure how they avoided that, but it didn’t matter, not when Scott’s hands were on him again, all Stiles could let out was a soft moan.

 _Don’t_ , he wanted to say, even if only for the sake of appearance. Instead, he wrapped his arms around Scott’s shoulders and tugged him closer, trapping his hands between them. That didn’t stop Stiles from kissing up his jaw, gentle and careful the entire time, like he’d rather paint promises across Scott’s skin than mar him.

"You, too," he gruffed, tugging on Scott’s pajamas. "Now."

____

With a laugh, Scott pushed Stiles away, just a half step though any distance seemed too far. “Yes, _sir_.” He stressed the title, reaching behind his head and pulling his wrinkled t-shirt off and running his hands down his own body. No matter what abuse he put himself through, the dark skin remained unblemished and whole, muscles still hard and defined though his fighting days were over. Being a werewolf was a curse and its perks few, but Scott enjoyed the way his friend looked at his body and that was enough to make him thankful.

The steam from the hot water filled the room and moisture clung to his skin as Scott hooked his thumbs into the loose band of his sweatpants, sliding them down slim hips and stepping free. He was perfectly comfortable in his nudity, playing up the role and giving Stiles a coy smile. He paused, turning to check the temperature of the bath and bending shamelessly to run his hand through the water.

Scott looked over his shoulder, doing his best stop the smirk that threatened to break through. “Are you going to join me or what?”

____

His eyes dragged over honeyed skin, tracing the long path up Scott’s spine. Stiles thought about how well his hands fit around Scott’s hips, how Scott’s shoulders would feel beneath his lips. He jolted, startled, breathing through his mouth in the way he never quite grew out of. Sometimes he wondered if there was still too much of the uncoordinated, gangly kid with stupid ideas wandering around, and what he could do when the best partner that kid knew now had too many sharp corners and biting edges. He wondered what he could offer to those corners, and if Scott wanted them smoothed back or challenged sharper, and if the only reason he stayed was because there stopped being other options for him.

But Scott was here.

Scott was safe.

"C’mere," Stiles insisted, words too strangled to be anything but a growl. He pressed himself against Scott’s frame, kissing up the line of his throat Stiles could never mark. There was history in the scars Scott had, history that Stiles helped write, before the years of werewolf healing and grace. What more could he write now?

He kissed Scott like he needed him more than air, and it was nothing short of a miracle that no one brained themselves getting into the tub. Water sloshed everywhere. Stiles wouldn’t stop. Stiles would never stop.

____

“Shhhh…” Scott’s body arched against him, the instinctual need to be closer. Two parts of one whole separated by skin and bone. Something in his chest could feel it, the perfect way they fit and the chill that raced up his back when Stiles’s hands found him. The way he felt safe and loved and so utterly fierce with it. They had been through hell and back, but they had done it together and it was nights like this that reminded him that it was worth every agony. Stiles had been made for him and he’d been made for Stiles, time and distance and the hands of others couldn’t warp the most important parts of them.

“Slow down.” He murmured, gasping for breath and laughing as he slipped in the tub. “You’ve had a hard day, let me do this for you. You stupid idiot, you’re going to ruin your clothes.”

He tugged at Stiles’s belt, a little too eager to be graceful and a little too distracted by that sinful mouth that made him want to promise dark and terrible things. “You deserve to have someone take care of you, Stiles. You deserve to have someone show you just how appreciated you are.” Scott crooned, sappy loving words that didn’t match with the wicked teasing of his fingers that rubbed against his crotch, too gentle for any real friction or relief. “I missed you today.”

____

Stiles huffed out, a vague approximation of, ‘Yes, I’m an idiot. Your idiot. Naked now please.’ His belt fell to the ground with a clunk, and there’d be soggy wet clothes all over the place that Stiles knew neither of them would have the patience to pick up tonight. He had Scott, and he wasn’t letting him go. He kissed the sweetest promises off even sweeter lips, gasping loud and wanton. He could never be ashamed of how much he wanted Scott.

He let himself drown in those words. He wanted Scott to mean them as more than playful jests. Stiles wrapped his arms around Scott’s neck, and moaned, encouraging him in every way he knew how. His hips bucked helplessly, impatient but so easily commanded. He needed Scott. He needed as much as Scott was willing to give.

"Keep your hand still and you’ll stop missing," Stiles huffed, but his laughter was breathless, just on the wrong side of choked. "You have no idea how good it is to see you, dude."

____

Scott grinned and adjusted his grip, twisting his hand around Stiles’s cock to stroke him hard. “You work so much, I think about you a lot. I wonder if you’re okay and if you’re safe and all the things I wish you were home to do to me.” He was a malicious thing now, enjoying the tease and the way Stiles responded to him, just for him and no one else in the world. “You know how lonely these late nights get? I just think about you coming home and the way you’d touch me and sometimes…”

The wolf sank down into the warm water of the tub, turning off the faucets and tugging on Stiles’s hand until he all but forced the man to sit on the edge of the bath. “I’m always going to be here. You remember that when you’re facing down angry lycanthropes and mountains of paperwork and god knows what other kinds of creepy crawly beasties are out there. You think about me and how my hands are your hands and how I’m fucking myself with my fingers that should be yours, dude.”

He nuzzled between Stiles’s legs, mouth trailing prayerful worship along the inside of his thigh before giving his cock a quick lick. “Relax, you’ve earned it. No more stress, no more work, you’re in good hands now.” Scott was happy to give a demonstration of just how good those hands could be.

____

Stiles heard his brain breaking. That couldn’t have just been him knocking over a shampoo bottle. That was his entire world crashing down and coming to form around them, around every point Scott touched him. Everything beyond that was nonexistent, and Stiles didn’t fucking care. He whined, an embarrassing little thing as he spread his legs as far as they would go, fingers clenched tight in Scott’s hair. Scott looked like the devil sent him, pretty lips flushed red, his eyes so dark Stiles wanted to lose himself in them. He made the most sinful promises, and when he licked, Stiles pulled.

The fucker dared him to  _relax._

"Yeah? You think about how good it feels when my cock is splitting you open? Or do you think about me in your mouth, filling you up until you’re gagging on my cock." His hand moved lower, cupping his wolf’s cheek, before he dragged his knuckles down his throat. "You’re so pretty when you’re choking on it, Scott, and I can feel it fucking you apart…  Right here."

He traced the line of Scott’s Adam’s apple, thighs shaking with the effort to keep still. He pressed his cock against Scott’s cheek, dragging it towards his mouth. “You look so good covered in my cum. Sometimes I want everyone to see it. They’ll know you’re mine. They’ll know I’m the only one who can touch you.”

____

Scott shuddered, blinding desire raced through him and he moaned, losing himself in the hands that traced his throat before he managed to hold to a tenuous sort of control. No, he was the one playing this game, he wasn’t going to let Stiles and his…fuck, his unfair promises . He swallowed hard like he could already taste Stiles’s dick on his tongue. There was no way he was going to let his human win, he wanted to take Stiles apart. There was a strength in surrendering and just because it was his friend’s hand that held his leash didn’t mean they weren’t both bound up in this together.

“I want you to cum on my face.” He kissed the slick leaking tip, catching the beads of precum on his tongue and swallowing.  “I want you to mark me, I want everyone to know you own me.” The wolf wrapped his lips wicked around the human’s thick cock, looking up keep eye contact as he sank down until his nose brushed the scratchy hair of Stiles’s belly and the muscles of his throat squeezed around him. Scott pulled off with a gasp, panting for air as he carefully ran his tongue low across Stiles’s balls, breath hot against the skin.

“I _need_ you, Stiles.” He pleaded, a calculated move as looked up at his love, dark skin flushed and wet. He looked like an innocent, debauched and begging to be used as his voice cracked. “I was all alone with nothing but my hands, I need you to fuck my mouth. I need you to prove to everyone I’m yours.”

____

Stiles lost. Stiles surrendered. Stiles suffered a grievous defeat, and holy shit, that had never felt so good. His entire body shuddered, and the only thing keeping Stiles from falling off the tub was his grip on Scott’s hair. His cock was so hard it hurt. Stiles could still see it disappearing inch after fucking inch past Scott’s pink lips. 

"Jesus fucking Christ you’re going to _kill-_ " Stiles was already pushing forward, shoving Scott’s hungry mouth unto his cock. He thrust fast, hips bucking madly, bare skin sliding across cold marble. His cock hit the back of Scott’s throat, and Stiles sobbed. 

"Choke you on my cock. Fuck you fuck you Scott fuck you fffuck…" His fingers curled along the back of Scott’s skull, holding him in place as he abused his mouth. Scott opened around him, water sloshing around them, and this was the best bath Stiles had ever had, ever.

___

Victory was kind of painful, but so worth it. He couldn’t breathe, relaxing his throat as much as he could while Stiles fucked him hard. Scott tried to whimper, hands scrabbling for purchase and fingers digging into his human’s thighs as he struggled. It was too much, too deep and too fast. Spots danced in front of his eyes as his lungs burned but god, he never wanted it to stop.

He pulled off, coughing hard and gasping for air. Drool and precum ran down his chin as he panted, eyes unfocused as Stiles pulled on his hair. He couldn’t speak, just letting himself be forced back down and impaling himself on Stiles’s cock.

Scott loved the taste of him, the feel of him hot and throbbing as Stiles hit the back of his throat until he gagged. Tears prickled in his eyes as he squeezed them shut, light headed and drowning in dick. 

____

Stiles loved the way his wolf looked, head tipped back, hair tousled, mouth _obscene_. Stiles could have Scott on his knees, every hour of the day, for the rest of their lives, and he’d still want more. Scott didn’t need to be asked. Scott gave him everything. Stiles wanted to see him cry.

Feeble, broken sounds escaped Scott, muffled on Stiles’ cock. He felt every tremble, every mewl. He wouldn’t let Scott catch his breath. His wolf wouldn’t beg him to stop, and that made Stiles all the worse. He wanted to own Scott. He was going to paint him with his cum, drown him in it, until it was all he could remember tasting. He was going to claim him from the inside out, until Scott couldn’t dream of questioning who owned him.

Stiles came shuddering and moaning. He pulled back, spurting long streaks of cum over his lover’s mouth and jaw and chest. He yanked on Scott’s hair, forcing him still as he pumped out every last drop.

Stiles didn’t know he was falling until his knees bumped marble. He straddled Scott clumsily, gasping for breath and crushing his best friend with his weight. Stiles panted like he’d run a marathon. He wiped Scott’s lip with his thumb, like an apology neither of them needed. Stiles smeared his cum across his wolf’s cheek, and when he dragged his fingers through his hair, he made sure to leave a mess.

____

Scott looked dazed, breathing hard like he was on the verge of an asthma attack. He moaned as Stiles came on him, leaning back against the tiles to accommodate his human’s weight as water sloshed over the edge of the tub. He wanted to laugh but his throat was too raw to do more than whimper wordlessly.

The wolf’s jaw ached, lungs burning and his head spinning as everything hurt _so good._ Scott caught Stiles’s hand in his own, bringing long fingers to his abused lips to suck the cum from his skin. Was it wrong to enjoy how hard Stiles could push? His best friend loved with rough hands and a demanding mouth, leaving bruises that could have hurt someone who didn’t heal the same way that he did. Scott wasn’t sure how Stiles had learned to be so harsh or if being with a wolf let him release all that pent up need that he couldn’t risk with anyone else. Whatever it was, Scott wanted all of it and more. Whatever his boundaries were, he’d never found them with Stiles.

Everything smelled like sweat and cum and Stiles, Scott wanted to bury himself in the scent. It was a shame his friend couldn’t tell the way his claim would linger on his skin. Whining again, he wriggled his body beneath his human’s. “That’s what happens when you keep me waiting.”

____

Stiles wanted to apologize, in ways that the rest of the world would never believe. Scott licked him clean, and the urge passed. He melted against his lover, sighing greedily as he tried to push his wolf back. They didn’t have a tub big enough to accommodate two grown men. That didn’t mean they wouldn’t try to make it happen. He tasted cum on Scott’s lips, and their kisses were sweet, chaste. Maybe Stiles had nothing to apologize for, but afterwards, they were always like this, sweet and careful and so willing to melt into his best friend’s grasp.

"Thass’ not really a good point to make," Stiles slurred, finding a place for himself, tucked into Scott’s throat. He petted his lover’s hair, smoothing back wayward strands, and he hugged Scott like he wanted to bruise his ribs. He let his eyes flutter shut, water getting into one ear, but he was practically floating.

"I used to… The first five months, after I got bumped up to detective, every case I’d be on, I’d wait in the labs until every body was identified as not you." He stated, tone matter-of-fact, almost detached. "Mmm’still keeping y’waiting. That sucks…"

_____

“Stiles…” The name came out as a sigh, Scott’s hands tracing along the other man’s back beneath the warm water. He returned each careful kiss, loving the gentle caresses just as much as the brutal edge to their passions. Stiles always knew what he needed and Scott was always grateful.

“I’d always wait for you, dude.” The wolf nuzzled into his love’s touch, laughing hoarsely as he was squeezed. “That’s never gonna happen to me, okay? I’m gonna be waiting for you here however late it gets, I’m just gonna be home safe and sound. Probably sprawled out on your side of the bed and there’s nothing you can do about it. Or maybe so worked up I’ll go down on you before you get the door closed.”  

Scott hummed happily, squished and bruised, wishing every bath could be so thoroughly enjoyable. “You’ve got to promise me that you’ll come home to me, and I’ll wait forever. I’ll take care of everything you need, you’ve had a hard day and you deserve to relax while you’re home. I’ve got you…and I don’t mind sucking a little.”

____

"You suck a lot," Stiles scoffed, but he was already pressing a kiss to Scott’s pillowed lips, licking his way into his mouth with long strokes and hungry whines. He claimed every inch of Scott’s mouth, mapping out every inch, every crevice until his lover was a shaking mess. Stiles made it last. He let it linger. When he finally pulled away, he made sure he didn’t go far. "S’okay… I can suck, too."

Scott made promises Stiles didn’t know he needed to hear until they left him undone, overwhelmed by relief and gratitude, and too stunned to voice any of it. He stroked down Scott’s side, willing him to understand, and to see just how much he meant to Stiles. Half of the time, Stiles didn’t know how they managed to leave each other in the morning. 

"S’was a bad day," he murmured. _Thank you for being here. Thank you for being a little shit and everything I ever needed_. The smell of ash and burning flesh were far away now. Home was safe. It hadn’t been for a while. That just meant Stiles treasured it even more now. “I’ll always come back. Even - zombified and brain eating. I’ll always come back. Can’t make it without you, dude. I just… You’re really good to me.”

It didn’t feel like enough. Stiles fingers walked down Scott’s chest, tracing everywhere Stiles loved to taste before curling around his cock slowly. He coaxed him to attention, worrying Scott’s lower lip with languid ease.

____

“Mmmm…” Scott was open and willing, savoring each kiss until lazy touches lit a fire in his chest and he growled for more. When Stiles finally let him breathe, he panted heavily, skin flushed darker from more than just the warm bathwater. He blinked up at the other man with eyes dark and blown with need, full of a terrifying adoration. “I love it when you suck.”

The wolf arched his body slightly, pinned down into the bath and unable to move much. “If you come back as a zombie, I am going to lock the door and grab a shotgun. I love you, but shuffling brain eating undead version stays outside.” He teased, knocking Stiles’s nose with his own. “You don’t have to make it without me, you deserve someone who takes care of you. Dude, I’ve been trying to catch you my whole life, you’ve always just been too fast for me. I’m only brave because I learned it from you, you’ve always been the fearless one. You wanted the world, Stiles. I just wanted a home.”

Scott was always the vocal one, answering each touch with unabashed moans and eager little animal noises. Now, he only sighed into Stiles’s mouth, hips stuttering slightly and eyes half-lidded. “No more bad day…you’re home with me. However bad it gets, I promise the end of the day is always going to be so much better.”

____

"Love me, love my brain-eating ways," Stiles demanded gently, painting the swell of Scott’s mouth with his tongue. This was how his days could end now, drowning in warmth and reveling in too much skin. His palm stroked Scott evenly, languid and sweet like they could be first thing in the morning, sleep still doing its best to last. Stiles watched with a hungry sort of fascination, peppered with brazen affection and more sloth than he cared to admit. He kissed Scott slowly, trapping each contented sigh. His arm slung around the other man’s waist, tightening an already tight position, until Scott could only move closer. 

"I’m only brave around you," he whispered. Everyone else called him intrusive. Scott was the only one who could stand him. That was all that mattered to Stiles. He hoped that never changed. "You were my world ever since I met you, dude. The shit I did to impress you…"

He chuckled, low in his throat, but his hands were insistent, and Stiles was very good at making sure his partner didn’t go anywhere. “I love you, Scott,” he had no problem confessing, besotted and proud. “I want to see you cum.”

Stiles made that just as filthy.

____

“Impress me?” He gave a breathy laugh that ended in a moan, trapped and at the mercy of Stiles’s hands. He couldn’t move, couldn’t even thrust against his friend though he did his best to wriggle as his body demanded friction. The slow pace was driving him wild and it was difficult to focus on the words or the tub or anything but the sweet cruelty that wrecked him. “S-so impressed.”

Even now, Stiles rushed into danger as reckless and thoughtless as when they were kids. It terrified Scott, but he’d never wish for it to change. It was too much a part of who Stiles was, of who they were together. There were a thousand better decisions to make, but they always picked the hardest one and laughed the whole way through. They challenged each other, made everything a game and for all they complicated each other, it was also the easiest thing Scott had ever done. There had been a time when he’d dreamed about kissing him, years of unrequited feelings that no one he’d met in his years away had ever been able to come close to. Now, Scott could barely remember what it was like not to have Stiles’s taste lingering on his lips or the shared breath between them as they slept. It was another life, another man, something distant and far away from this home they’d built together.

“L-love… _fuck_.” Scott couldn’t get the words out but Stiles would know how much he meant them. He hooked his hands around his human’s neck, trying to pull him close like the barriers of skin and flesh were just suggestions. Everything tensed and he came with an almost silent breath, eyes locked with Stiles.

____

"Love you," Stiles finished. There was pride in his voice and smug satisfaction, but he coaxed Scott through his climax with a steady hand, until his partner couldn’t do anything but slump against him. He thought he’d memorize it, the way Scott’s lips parted and how he fought on instinct against the shivers that wracked his frame. The way he sounded, and how dark his eyes could be.

It wasn’t enough. Nothing he could imagine could compare with the real thing. Scott amazed him every time. Stiles’ cheeks flushed red, as he pulled his wolf closer, dragging him into a kiss, then another, and another. 

"I love you." He repeated, and it didn’t feel like he said that enough. That was okay. He had the rest of his life to fix that. Scott could let him be a loser for just a little longer. "We’ll work on your zombie thing."

____

“Love…you…” Scott managed to echo between kisses, lethargy stealing through his limbs. It was difficult to stay focused, warm and sated and so late at night that settling back until the bath water grew too cold to stand actually sounded like a good idea. “If you ever come back as the walking undead, I’m still going to headshot you, bro. I’m not going anywhere near that.”

He ran his fingers through Stiles’s wet hair, completely at peace. They’d earned that peace, fought so hard for it and Scott never failed to appreciate what a gift it really was. If that made them losers, then he was happy to be one. Though Stiles was way less cool, especially with his huge sci-fi obsession.

“Do you have to go back early?” He murmured, nuzzling against his human’s face and pressing open mouthed kisses everywhere he could reach. “I should clean you off and put you to bed, Stiles. And make sure you have breakfast before you go in the morning.” A werewolf pet caught up in domestic bliss, who would have ever thought it could be possible? Was it terrible how much he enjoyed it, like they were just like any other normal human couple? Taking care of Stiles made him feel useful, a quiet way to show his love when his tongue tripped over the words. “I missed you.” _I’m glad you’re home. I’m glad you always come home to me. I’d wait all night for you, every night as long as you come home._

____

Stiles smiled, and Scott could make his face hurt with how often he wanted to. Everything that Stiles was felt like it had fallen apart, crumbling around him ever since he’d broken into that basement. It was a horrible case: a father who’d rather die than face the reality that his daughter wasn’t human. He’d taken her with him, in a tangle of ash and smoke and blinding light.

But that was not Scott. Scott was here, and safe. Scott were the parts of Stiles that wouldn’t break, even when everything around them should have destroyed them.

"Prob’ly early… So like, noon-ish?" He mumbled with a grin. It was a bad one. They’d understand if he needed a few hours off. Technically, he was always on their clock any way. He nipped at Scott’s mouse, surrendering to the inevitability that he’d be carried back to bed tonight and wouldn’t have the strength to pitch a fit. Burrowing deeper into Scott’s neck, he requested. “Make those waffle things with the sausage and choco-chips.”

Scott had said he wouldn’t do cakes or pies once, but they were slowly working their way up. Pot brownies were brought up, too, and Stiles loved him so much.

He wouldn’t even blame him if Scott shot him during the zombie apocalypse.

____

“Noon? You lazy asshole, that’s not early!” Scott laughed, squirming beneath his human as the cooling water sloshed over the edge of the tub. “You’re lucky I’m off tomorrow, I’ll be able to cater to your every little whim. Waffle things with the sausage and choco-chips, I can do that.” He could also serve up something a little more private that was guaranteed to help wake Stiles up even better than caffeine, but he’d save that for later. He planned on being the best kind of alarm clock.

“You can’t fall asleep here, you’re going to drown.” As tempting as it was to just drift off, Scott didn’t want to be stuck in a freezing cold bathtub in an hour with a snoring Stiles blowing bubbles. “How about this as a promise. You help me get rinsed off and let me put you to bed, and I’ll make sure I stay up and wait for you tomorrow night too. It’ll be worth the wait.”

If only he could ease the strain of the day as easily as he could steal pain. Scott hated to see his friend drowning in his own head after days facing horrors even the wolf couldn’t imagine, but he was always here to pull Stiles back to shore. “I think my butt’s gone to sleep, let me up.”

____

Stiles gurgled theatrically, ducking his head just enough that he could blow soapy bubbles in their cooling bath water. He knew this could get seriously uncomfortable in a few, very short minutes, but Scott was ridiculously warm and he was pretty sure one of his arms had already fallen off. He didn’t really miss it.

"Your face is a whim," he huffed, shaking his head so he could rub his face all over Scott’s smooth skin. He had half the mind to come it at one instead, just for an extra hour to do this all over again. Scott took care of him in the best way Stiles had ever known, and it really, really didn’t take much to turn him into a spoiled brat. 

"You talk too much, just sleeeep," Stiles drawled, refusing to open his eyes more than a fraction. He blindly raised a hand to press a soapy finger against Scott’s lips. His mistake was kissing him. That just tasted nasty.

Sputtering and coughing, trying to lick something that didn’t taste like soap, Stiles stumbled to his feet. He dragged his partner with him, put upon and offended - but not before he grabbed a good handful of that butt. 

He’d show Scotty who could be the better alarm clock.

____

Scott tried to make a face at soapy kisses before he was hauled to his feet. The wolf yelped as he was manhandled…butthandled, doing his best to put on an irritated scowl but just happy to rub the length of his body against Stiles. Even a werewolf needed a few minutes to recover, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t enjoy the feel of his friend all warm and wet. He shivered a little at how cold the air seemed, wrapping himself shamelessly around the other man.

“I’m gonna take you to bed, Stiles. Don’t worry, I’ll make sure you get to sleep, okay.” He murmured, voice soothing as he rubbed his fingers into the human’s back. The touch was gentle, massaging down the muscles and tracing the nobs of his spine. “Just relax and I’ll take you.” Scott sneakily reached around Stiles, groping blindly until he found the handle and twisted on the shower with a wicked cackle. “Just gotta rinse your ass off before I drag you back.”

He ran his hands through Stiles’s hair, leaving it standing in wet points as he beamed victoriously.  “No soap bubbles in _my_ bed, dude. I like my guys squeaky clean, those are the rules if you want to sleep with me.”

____

Stiles was looking forward to towels and blankets and maybe lazy humping before he inevitably fell asleep on top of his best friend, craving more. Scott was a dick. 

Stiles crowed in protest, shivering against a barrage of cold water that took a second too long to warm up. He tried to bury his face in Scott’s everything, hissing at the shower like it was made of evil, before it started spewing something more reasonably warm. Then he just hissed at Scott and pinched his nipples. Then he tapped a beat unto his butt and decided this was the best way to take a bath, ever.

"Poodlehead looked pretty raunchy," Stiles grumbled, and it was Scott’s fault. It was always Scott’s fault, but his fingers probed deeper, tracing along the crevice of his wolf’s ridiculously smooth butt, just brushing along his entrance. "You want me clean _everywhere_?”

____

Scott feigned outrage, expression sliding into something sly as he smirked beneath the shower’s spray. “Did he? You look at him and you see someone sweet, but he’s got this streak in him, Stiles… Are you trying to tell me something? Passing the buck to someone who could handle it? He cleans up pretty nice, maybe I could give him a bath too.”

The wolf growled, pressing back against Stiles’s fingers and rocking his hips the tiniest bit. “I want you clean _everywhere_ , someone has to get all that filth off of you. If it’s even possible. I’m not sure you’ll even scrub up right, I might have to have that whole bed to myself. I can just spread out and take the whole thing, such a shame.”

He nipped the human’s mouth, licking the water from his lip. “Maybe this time when I have to entertain myself without you, I’ll send you pictures of everything you’re missing.”

____

Blunt human teeth dug into Scott’s lip, and Stiles shoved himself closer. His knee slipped between Scott’s, making it all the easier to drive him into the wall. He ran his hands down cold tiles before tracing over his best friend’s skin. He bit down hard enough to draw blood. All he wanted was to wipe that smirk off his favorite fucker’s face.

"Maybe I should keep you gagged when I leave in the morning," he rasped, his grip settling low on Scott’s hip. He squeezed his ass. "Maybe I should fuck you into  _our_  bed, stuff you full of cum and see how far I can stick a vibe in. Maybe I should leave it on, test our batteries are.”

He licked a wet stripe up Scott’s neck, and five minutes ago, he’d wanted to go to bed. Scott was the best-worst thing ever. “Or maybe you should check how clean I am before you fuck me.”

____

He arched back from the tiles with a groan, dick twitching as his body fought through his exhaustion to respond to terrible, awesome promises. Scott shivered at the thought of being left aching and needy all day until Stiles would come home with a devil’s smile to offer him release.

“You promise?” He whispered, goading him and twisting his claws deeper. Scott rolled his hips, grinding against the human’s thigh in slow thrusts. “You better be careful, Stiles. You work me up and don’t keep me here, you have no idea what might happen. I might do _anything_ to feel better.”

With a laugh, Scott slipped his wet body out from his friend’s grip and shoved Stiles against the wall to mold his body against his back. “How filthy are you? I’m going to have to do a full inspection before I let you anywhere near _our_ bed, especially if I’m going to fuck you. You’ve got to make sure you can reach everywhere, dude, even all the hidden places.” The wolf smiled into his human’s shoulder blades, pressing his against Stiles’s hole, teasing the ring of muscle before sliding one finger inside. “Maybe I should check with my tongue, that might be the only way to really tell. I want to make sure I’m thorough.”

____

Anything was all Stiles ever wanted to ask for. He moaned against cold tiles, his belly jolting against the sudden chill, but his cock thickened between his legs. Against hard tiles, his tits perked. Stiles bucked against Scott, spreading his legs too eagerly like Scott would change his mind if he didn’t move fast enough.

"I know where your tongue’s been. It’ll only make it worse." Stiles snarled, reaching behind him to grip Scott’s hip. He tried to pull his wolf closer before he followed the line of his partner’s arm. His cheek pressed against the wall as dragged in another breath, but he fit another finger in, pressing against Scott’s. It drew out a gasp, an eager yearning for more, and Stiles was fucked. He was so fucked.

"Gonna…. Gonna have to go deeper than that. All the way in."

____

The challenge always did something to his wolf, short circuiting the human logic and resetting his instincts with simple, primal drives. He never said a word about it, embarrassed by the feeling that Stiles didn’t understand. The animal needs, the possessiveness for his mate. Better Scott didn’t try and explain it.

He answered the snarl with one of his own, pulling his finger free and curling his hands around Stiles’s shoulders to pin him hard against the wall. “Am I?” Scott’s voice was lower than normal, rough and slightly distorted by something that was in no way human. “If you want it that deep, you’re going to have to show me you can take it.”

Scott rubbed his cock against the curve of the human’s ass, barely restraining himself from swatting his friend’s hand out of the way and fucking him without waiting.

____

It was wrong. That shouldn’t have affected him the way it did, curling through his senses and leaving his head hazy with want. Scott’s voice went straight to his dick, faster than his heavy grip. Stiles bit back a groan, arching off the wall, just to see how much room he had to move. How little.

He slipped his hands over his ass, spreading himself for Scott’s pleasure. He left crescent-shaped indents in smooth skin. That only made Stiles grip tighter. His voice was a filthy thing, strangled with shameless want. Stiles would have begged. Stiles would have done anything to get it started, when Scott promised to wreck him just like that.

"Are you all talk or are you gonna fuck me, McCall? It’s getting cold. Maybe I should just sleep right here since you can’t  _fuck me._ ”

____

Scott snapped his teeth by Stiles’s ear, teeth slightly sharper than they should have been. “ _Can’t?!_ ” Some part of him wanted to set the human screaming, to fuck him until he begged and bite down hard on his shoulder. A little conditioner squirted into his palm and a few quick strokes of his cock that had him groaning and he was ready.

What he wanted to do was tease that pretty pink hole that Stiles held open for him, to press the head of his cock against him and push just hard enough to pop through before filling him slowly.  What he wanted had nothing to do with the wolf who closed his hand around the back of Stiles’s neck, holding him hard against the tiles as he buried himself balls deep into his best friend. He moaned as he bottomed out, body crushing Stiles against the wall as he rode him hard. 

____

"Oh Jes-" Stiles gasped, choking on air, as Scott slammed into him. His knees buckled. He couldn’t spread them fast enough. Tears prickles past his lashes, and Stiles scrambled to move, scrambled to anything. Scott held him down and all he could do was moan.

Wicked shivers broke through his nerves, driving him mad. The wall was so cold, biting against Scott’s heat. Stiles jutted out his hips. He begged for more, precum dribbling down his cock, a constant stream he had no chance of stemming. It burned through his senses, every thrust driving Scott deeper and deeper. His grip tightened, but slipped, dragging scratches down his ass. Stiles looked up, trying to catch Scott’s mouth, licking hungrily at his skin. He didn’t realize he was begging until the words caught in his throat, a barrage of shameless whines he couldn’t regret. His best friend’s name fell like a prayer.

If Stiles could walk tomorrow, he’d be very disappointed.

____

Scott dragged him away from the wall to better bend the human over, holding him up. All the little whimpered sounds and the obscenely reverent way he breathed Scott’s name made the wolf groan. He was beautiful, there was a fluttering thrill in Scott’s gut to see his human like this. His strong, powerful, brave human pleading for his cock. He’d do anything for him, anything to see him wrecked like this and wanting so much.

The wolf was demanding and relentless, fucking deep as the conditioner foamed around his dick, balls slapping Stiles’s wet ass. Scott hooked his arms around Stiles’s, twisting them up behind the human’s back so he couldn’t move. He dropped his head between his friend’s shoulder blades, resting his forehead against the freckled skin. “So fucking good, Stiles. You’re so fucking tight, you’re killing me.” Biting down on the human’s back, he left a reddening bruise to mark him.

____

Stiles should have cried. It looked like he was pooping bubbles, and there was no one around to appreciate it.  

Scott fucked the air right out of his lungs, and Sties couldn’t remember how to breathe. His face pressed into cold marble, each warm breath fogging across the stone. His arms burned, twisted and yanked, and Stiles couldn’t fight it, didn’t want to. He wasn’t sure if he was still standing or if Scott was holding him up. It didn’t matter. He couldn’t care. He was spread so wide his legs trembled, and he knew who was the only one holding him up.

Scott’s sounded like liquid sin. 

"Fuck-" He groaned, and Scott was doing it. Scott was  _doing it._  He flooded Stiles’ nerves with heat. Ecstasy clawed through his senses, dragging him down and driving him mad. It filled his mouth and nose, flooding down his throat. All Stiles could do was gasp and gasp and gasp, wrestling in each ragged breath and choking on steam. He clenched around Scott like he had a choice, bucking madly against him. All Stiles wanted to do was give - as long as it was Scott who took it. 

His cock bounced with each thrust, fat and dripping between his legs. Sweat prickled down his back, but the shower washed it all away. He was close. He was so- “Gonna cum gonna cum gonnacum fuck me Scott fuck me hard hard! Please, please-“

It started at his core, making every bone in his body tremble. It tore through his nerves, exploding each one by one by one. When Stiles came, all he could think about how Scott wouldn’t let him in bed. He was filthy.

____

Stiles’s pleas spurred him on, pace bruising as he slammed himself into the human without holding back. He’d apologize later for the sore muscles as the bruises, but all he wanted right now was to fuck his mate until they were boneless, scents mingled so thoroughly that no amount of washing would scrub his mark from Stiles’s skin. He wanted to paint the human with his cum, inside and out. The wolf lifted him so Stiles had to balance on his toes, spread wide and tight enough to make his eyes flutter close and hiss in almost-pain.

When the human’s body clenched even tighter around his cock, Scott howled, actually howled, spurting thick ropes of cum deep inside his mate. He barely moved his hips as he filled Stiles’s hole, the squeeze of muscles enough to pull him dry and leave him reeling. Scott leaned heavily against his friend, face buried against the human’s shoulder blade as he gasped for air, drooling slightly and senseless.  So…fucking…so perfect. Perfect. He wasn’t sure if the words escaped him, his altered voice sounding strange to his ears.

Pulling himself free was a tragedy, though his softening cock was too oversensitive to stay buried in Stiles’s heat. Worshipful fingers traced the abused ring of muscle, carefully slipped into the human’s hole and catching the mix of cum and soap. _A shame he couldn’t lick him clean._ Scott thought wistfully, pressing the cum back inside of him. He almost felt like he should apologize, the first instinct whenever he hurt anyone even if it had been willing. “You okay?”

____

Oh God oh God ohGodohGodohGod - Stiles arched his back, his toes curling against tile. It barely registered. Breathy, eager gasps escaped him, a barrage of pleas and moans twisting past his throat. Scott wrecked him and he wanted the world to know.

He coated the wall with his cum, screams choked by shameless moans. Stiles smacked gracelessly against it. Stiles couldn’t believe he was still standing. His legs were no better than overcooked noodles. Against his back, Scott felt like a furnace. Stiles didn’t like him like that. He wanted Scott pressed against his side, ridiculous and wicked and his, all his. 

Scott’s fingers did things, and Stiles choked on air.

"Dead," he muttered, bucking his hips once, twice before stopping to marvel at how he had arms again. Stiles didn’t want to move them. The dull throb of sore shoulders was a warm salve compared the pulsating heat that Scott had left behind. It was kind of perfect. There was water all over the bathroom floor.

"Killed dead."  He grumbled, voice a husky growl. "Your fault. Do sumthin’. Bed."

Stiles pursed his lips against the wall. He decided he’d keep them that way, until Scott’s mouth got close enough to do something about it.

____

“Noooo, don’t be dead. Didn’t we say no zombies?” Scott huffed, still breathing hard as he kissed against Stiles’s ear. Bed sounded great, getting there seemed overwhelmingly impossible when all he wanted to do was curl up here. The wolf let the water rinse him clean, leaning against the other man’s back to keep him trapped against the wall. “My fault. I like it being my fault.” Maybe he should have apologized, but he wasn’t sorry in the least.

He twisted off the water, shivering at the sudden rush of cold hair against his superheated skin, goose bumps racing across the smooth brown of his body. Scott groped blindly for the towel, flailing a little before his hand closed around it and he carefully wrapped it around his human. He couldn’t tell if Stiles’s skin was red from the heat of the shower or if there were bruises darkening. Either way, it wouldn’t hurt to be careful.

Scott didn’t wait for any protest, scooping Stiles into his arm and carefully stepping from the tub. It shouldn’t have been so hard, lifting one human was nothing for a werewolf, but he was exhausted in all the best ways and everything seemed difficult and clumsy. He didn’t say a word, there weren’t really words for a situation like this. _Sorry I fucked you raw, I didn’t mean to hurt you but god, you felt so good?_ They should put that on a Hallmark card.

He dropped his human carefully on the bed, snagging the wet towel and leaving it in a forgotten heap on the floor. He’d deal with it tomorrow when he could focus on things other than sleep. With a growl of absolute smug satisfaction, he crawled over Stiles’s still damp body and kissed him, curling up at his side.

___

Things were happening around him, Stiles kind of understood, but Scott never stopped holding him up. He wasn’t going to complain. He whined when he was lifted, just a little confused because movement was happening again. When they landed on the bed, his feet kicked clumsily like an upturned turtle because Scott was gone, probably getting a shot gun or something because it was all his fault and dead _._

With a wuffled grunt, Stiles propelled himself through the air to land atop Scott’s curled form. He draped himself shamelessly all over his best friend, the love of his life, the rest of his soul, and the worst little shit he knew. He couldn’t hold Scott down when his limbs felt like they were made of lead, but Stiles could make sure he never left. He smacked Scott with a kiss, burying his face in the crook of his throat. “Pooped bubbles, dude pooped bubbles.”

Stiles sounded inordinately proud. 

What he meant was, _I love you. Thank you. I don’t know how you do it. I always wanted to poop bubbles!_ “Sleep now, kay? My butt feels good.”

____

“Mmhmm…” He murmured into Stiles’s mess of wet hair, limbs tangled so thoroughly he knew he’d lose circulation in at least one leg by morning and didn’t care at all. “You sure did.” The scent of ash and char was finally gone, the day scrubbed clean and leaving sated relaxation in its place. He was selfishly pleased with himself for being a grade A distraction. If stressful days and late nights of worrying about Stiles’s safety could end like this, then it might not be all that terrible.

Scott was gonna cook the shit out of those chocolate-chip waffles. Breakfast in bed, maybe a lazy handjob, something slow to ease the leftover aches from tonight and to convince Stiles maybe he shouldn’t ever leave their bed.

Yeah, that sounded nice. All the things sounded nice. He’d like one order of everything and multiple helpings, please. Scott was asleep before he could make a grab for the sheets.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is an ongoing collaborative work/RP that has been fic-i-fied! (hence the switch in POV)
> 
> You can find Tmautog's awesome fics on [tumblr](http://tmautog.tumblr.com/tagged/writing) and keep up with this story [here](http://nevertrustastilesthing.tumblr.com/)
> 
> You can read Rune/TruebornAlpha [Here](http://fightingforthepack.tumblr.com/) and find her on tumblr at [ Runicscribbles](runicscribbles.tumblr.com)


End file.
